Blog de usuário:WaxingCrescent/Red Fields: Dimensions - Parte 7
Ok!! Aqui estou novamente, dessa vez com a Parte 7 em mãos para trazer para vocês. =) Antes de eu começar essa Parte, o que eu vou fazer? Eu vou agradecer pelo feedback da Parte 6, é claro. Muito obrigado mais uma vez, pelo total apoio ao Red Fields, que já tem mais de 30 blogues aqui na wiki, graças a vocês. =) thumb|300px|Scarab SphereAntes de começar (Como sempre), vou deixar aqui a arte do Scarab Sphere, que veio a falecer, na Parte 6, depois de um combate com a perigosíssima Lightning Blade. R.I.P. Scarab Sphere. Era tão jovem, apenas 24 anos. ;-; Então vamos lá: 1ª Temporada / Intro / Parte 1 / Parte 2 / Parte 3 / Parte 4 / Parte 5 / Parte 6 Baile de Primavera Cap. 1 Armazém Roxo / Westside East / 20:59 / 15 de Março. Os Red Heroes estão no telhado do armazém. Eles observam uma atividade de dentro do armazém por uma janela. Eles avistam vários membros das gangues The Craziers, Biohazard, Blood Fields e Ace of Diamonds, e dentre eles, Bermuda Blast, Red Mask, Aceldama e Oil Rig. Depth Charge olha e avista os objetos nos pescoços dos quatro. Depth Charge: Repararam que os quatro usam alguma coisa no pescoço? Razorback: Parecem joias! Nightstrike fixa o olhar um pouco e se assusta. Nightstrike: D-dimensional Jewels? Hydra: O que são Dimensional Jewels? Nightstrike: Uma joia que a Dusky deixou para mim antes de morrer. Ela disse que era uma Dimensional Jewel. E a que ela me deu é bastante semelhantes a essas joias nos pescoços deles. Shockwave: E o que essas joias fazem? Nightstrike: Eu ainda não sei, mas deve ter algum poder grande nelas. Desde o mês passado, a joia que está comigo começou a brilhar e a emitir um símbolo helênico em algumas situações. De repente, uma unicórnio também chega no local, é a Lightning Blade, se juntando aos outros. Javelin: Ei, acabou de chegar mais alguém. Razorback: Alguém conhece ela?! Shockwave: Eu não, mas olhem a pata esquerda dela. De dentro do Armazém, a reunião começa, com Lightning Blade se posicionando na frente de todos e dirigindo à eles. Lightning Blade: Ok todos! Tenho alguns comunicados a fazer. Por isso reuni vocês aqui. Lightning Blade pega a Summon Jewel e levanta para todos verem. Lightning Blade: Essa joia diz que mais um passo foi dado para o futuro perfeito. E faltam apenas três passos. Do lado de fora do armazém, Nightstrike repara na joia. Nightstrike: *surpresa* Outra Dimensional Jewel? Hydra: Ok. Então essas joias parecem importantes, vamos lá pegar elas. Hydra se prepara para invadir o local, mas é interceptada. Javelin: Ou! Fica calma aí, sua doida. Nightstrike: Não podemos invadir o local assim, Hydra! Não sabemos a força dessas jewels e de todos que estão ali. Hydra: *chateada* Ok! Desculpem! Dentro do armazém. Lightning Blade: Quando esses três passos forem dados, vocês contemplarão algo maravilhoso. Então Lightning Blade sente uma dor no lado esquerdo de seu tórax, onde ela foi ferida anteriormente por Scarab Sphere. Ela leva sua pata direita até a ferida. Lightning Blade: *sussurrando* Maldito inseto, acho que ele me envenenou. Bermuda Blast repara na cena. Bermuda Blast: *sorri* Hehehehe! Parece que te machucaram, chefinha! Lightning Blade: Isso não é nada!...Continuando... Do lado de fora do armazém. Nightstrike: Essa unicórnio parece ser a líder de todos. Precisamos de informações sobre eles. Depth Charge: Ela parece ferida! Hydra: Melhor tirar uma foto deles. Razorback: Deixa comigo. Razorback pega sua câmera e tira uma foto deles (sem flash, claro). Nightstrike: Muito bem! Vamos sair daqui agora. Antes que eles percebam que estão sendo espionados, além do mais, os vigias podem acordar a qualquer momento. Shockwave: O que vamos fazer agora? Nightstrike: Vamos ao chefe de polícia responsável pelas investigações aqui no Oeste e tentar obter informações com ele. Para depois vermos o que podemos fazer. Essas joias estão me incomodando, quero saber sobre elas. Os Red Heroes se retiram do local. Dentro do armazém. Lightning Blade: ...Vocês já devem saber dos Red Heroes. Então devem ficar atento com eles, já que eles devem vir até nós. Sem falar, que eles possuem uma dessas joias que precisamos. Aceldama: *sorri* Adoro quem gosta de bancar o herói. Deixa comigo que me encarrego de acabar com eles. Afinal, preciso do coração de cada um deles para a minha coleção de corações no pote. Red Mask: Não tão rápida, vampirinha. Vi ter sorte se sobrar algum resto deles para você, depois que eu eliminá-los. Bermuda Blast: Cala a boca, pimentão. Sou eu que elimino minhas vítimas sem deixar vestígios. Lightning Blade: *sorri* Gosto do espírito e determinação de vocês em acabar com eles. Mas lembrem-se que precisamos da joia que eles mantém. De repente, um dos vigias que tinham sidos nocauteados, entra no armazém desesperado. The Crazier henchman: *assustado* Atenção! Red Heroes, eles estavam aqui. Eles derrotaram todos nós que vigiávamos, mas eu vi que eles já foram embora. Lightning Blade: Oh! Foi só mencioná-los. Eles devem ter descoberto o que viemos fazer aqui. Mas isso é uma coisa boa. Lightning Blade vira para todos. Lightning Blade: De qualquer forma, estão todos dispensados. Era só isso que tinha para falar. Red Mask vira para Aceldama. Red Mask: Ei vampirinha, vamos apostar quem mata mais Red Heroes? Quem vencer, fica com 50% da fortuna do outro, quando isso tudo acabar. Aceldama: *sorri* Pode ser. Mas não vai chorar quando você perder...ops! Hahahahahaha! Oil Rig: Vocês são ridículos. Então Red Mask, Aceldama e Oil Rig, com os membros de suas respectivas gangues, se retiram do local. E Lightning Blade também. Bermuda Blast, vira para o vigia que trouxera a informação. Bermuda Blast: Então vocês deixaram os Red Heroes se infiltrarem aqui? The Crazier henchman: *preocupado* Me-me desculpe, chefe! Bermuda Blast: Não se preocupe, está tudo bem! The Crazier henchman: *aliviado* Sério? Bermuda Blast: *sorri malignamente* Sério! Bermuda Blast começa a pressionar seu capanga e ele fica assustado novamente. The Crazier henchman: Chefe, o que foi? Bermuda Blast: Nada! Só uma coisa legal que vai acontecer. DEATH ILLUSION. Bermuda Blast usa sua Illusion Jewel e cria uma ilusão, onde seu capanga vivencia um momento de morte. The Crazier henchman: AHHHHHHHHHHHH! Bermuda Blast: Idiota! Agora seu cérebro vai ser destruído por causa dessa ilusão. Um pouco distante dali. Na delegacia de polícia que fica localizada entre Downtown e o Oeste. Os Red Heroes estão no local, onde encontraram o policial chefe responsável pelos atos do Oeste. Chef Mustard: É muito bom saber que vocês vieram até aqui para ajudar a lidar com os problemas do Oeste. Nightstrike (Hidden Moon): É um prazer enorme poder ajudar Red Fields. Chef Mustard: Então! Do que precisam? Hidden Moon: Precisamos de informações sobre as gangues que comandam as áreas do Oeste. Então outro policial chega ao local. Chef Broccoli: Então finalmente esses vigilantezinhos de merda vieram até aqui e estão pensando que podem lidar com os problemas do Oeste? Hydra (Hot Pepper): Ei! Quem você pensa que é para falar assim? Javelin (Wind Slash): Cala a boca, pimenta! Ele é um tira, ele pode falar como quiser. Além de te prender e te espancar. Chef Broccoli: Heróis estúpidos. Chef Broccoli se retira do local. Chef Mustard: Me desculpem por ele. Broccoli não confia em heróis. Hidden Moon: Tudo bem! Chef Mustard: Continuando: Vocês precisam de informações? Hidden Moon: Agora pouco presenciamos uma reunião de gangues e gostaríamos de saber tudo que for possível sobre eles. Chef Mustard: Presenciaram uma reunião das gangues? Como conseguiram algo assim? Hot Pepper: Eu escutei dois caras conversando lá no colégio que eu est... Os Red Heroes ficam preocupados com as palavras de Hydra. Em seguida, Shockwave bate com o casco nela, interrompendo-a. Hot Pepper: Ai! Shockwave (Mrs. Nature): Cala a boca! Chef Mustard: O que disse, Hot Pepper? Mrs. Nature: *sorri sem graça* Ela não disse nada interessante. Hot Pepper tem problemas mentais. Chef Mustard: Ah, ok! Hidden Moon: Tiramos essa foto aqui. Pode identificar cada um? Nightstrike pega a câmera com Razorback e mostra a foto para o Chef Mustard. Chef Mustard: Muito bem! Esses quatro aqui me intrigam. Eles são novos aqui na região, mas são os líderes das gangues mais perigosas do Oeste. O fato de estarem reunidos é que eles estão tramando algo. Hidden Moon: O que quer dizer? Chef Mustard: No último mês, essas gangues se tornaram mais perigosas e os crimes aumentaram. Mas antes disso, elas viviam em disputas umas contra as outras. Porém, nesse último mês, não houve confronto entre elas. Acho que isso se deve a mudança nos líderes de ambas gangues. Hidden Moon: Então nem sempre as gangues tiveram os mesmos líderes? Chef Mustard: Isso mesmo. Esses novos líderes são maníacos e violentos. Mas são bem descuidados, já que conseguimos informações básicas sobre eles facilmente. Mustard aponta para a foto. Chef Mustard: Esse é Bermuda Blast. É o líder da gangue The Craziers. Eles agem em Westside East. Essa é Aceldama, a líder dos Blood Fields, anteriormente, a gangue se chamava New Green Gang, eles agem em Westside South. Esse é Red Mask, o líder dos Biohazards, que ficam em Westide North. E esse cara peludo e bizarro é o Oil Rig, o líder dos Ace of Diamonds, que ficam em Westside West. Uma coisa que suspeito, é que eles eliminaram os antigos líderes, porém não foram encontrado os corpos de nenhum deles. Hidden Moon: Muito bem! Nightstrike aponta para Lightning Blade na foto. Hidden Moon: E essa aqui? Quem é? Chef Mustard fixa o olhar nela. Chef Mustard: Essa eu não sei quem é. Não tenho nenhuma informação sobre ela. Ou melhor, nunca tinha visto ela anteriormente. Hidden Moon: Suspeito que ela seja quem está orquestrando isso tudo. E agora faz mais sentido, porque você disse que as gangues não estão se enfrentando mais e que possuem novos líderes. Chef Mustard: E o que pretendem fazer? Hidden Moon: Vamos analisar como vamos agir. E eu agradeço todas essas informações. Chef Mustard: Não foi nada! Eu que agradeço vocês por virem até aqui e tomarem o Oeste em suas patas. Hidden Moon: Nos vemos em breve. Os Red Heroes deixam o local. Pouco depois, o Chef Broccoli retorna. Chef Broccoli: Você sabe que eles vão morrer, não é? Essas gangues loucas vão acabar com eles. Chef Mustard: Cala essa boca, Brocolli. Cap 2. Três dias depois (18 de Março), em Red Fields High School, no horário de intervalo. Razorback está andando pelos corredores. Então ele dá de cara com Hydra em uma curva. Razorback: *assusta* Hydra? Hydra: *chateada* Olá Razorback! Razorback: *preocupado* Tudo b-bem com você? Hydra: Parece que você está me evitando essa semana. Não conseguia um momento para falar com você. Razorback: *sem graça* O que? Er...Não estou t-te evitando não! Hehe! Hydra: *triste* Por quê você convidou a Peaches para o Baile e não eu? Razorback: Bom, Hydra. É que..é... Nesse instante, Peaches aparece e abraça Razorback. Peaches: Finalmente te achei! Você disse que ia passear comigo perto da pista de atletismo. Então vamos lá. Razorback: Ah! É verdade, vamos! Peaches arrasta Razorback. Ela olha para Hydra e pisca para ela. Razorback vira para Hydra. Razorback: Desculpe, Hydra! Hydra fica bastante abatida e começa a querer chorar. Uma pequena distância dali, Javelin está sentada em uma escada. Então Depth Charge chega perto dela. Depth Charge: Oi Javelin! Já te convidaram para o Baile? Javelin: *emburrada* Claro que não, mano! Parece que não vou de novo! Depth Charge: Nah! Engano seu! Depth Charge pega uma pulseira do Baile e oferece para Javelin. Depth Charge: Quer ir ao Baile comigo? Javelin: *assusta* O quê? É claro que quero! Javelin, sorrindo, pula no pescoço de Charge para abraçá-lo. Depth Charge coloca a pulseira do Baile na pata de Javelin. Javelin: Agora vamos para outro local. Só posso ficar no mesmo lugar por 2 minutos antes que a Xenon apareça. Perto dali, Nightstrike está sentada em uma mesa da Cafeteria. Ela está olhando para a Crystal Jewel. (Nota: Desde o dia que os Red Heroes estiveram com o Chef Mustard, Nightstrike começou a levar a Crystal Jewel para todo lugar.) Nightstrike: Que segredos você esconde? De repente, alguém chega por trás dela. Voz masculina familiar: Presumo que esta belíssima dama ainda não tem um par para o Baile. Nightstrike se assusta e olha para trás. Então ela avista Gold Rush. Nightstrike: Gold Rush? Gold Rush: Olá Nightstrike. Muito tempo que não nos falávamos. Nightstrike: O que você quer? Gold Rush: Eu vim perguntar se você quer ir ao Baile comigo. Gold Rush se "ajoelha" e oferece a pulseira do Baile para Nightstrike. Nightstrike: *brava* Como ousa me fazer um convite desses? Gold Rush: *suspiro* Aiai! Você ainda está brava comigo. Nightstrike: Você parece estar muito bem, convidando outras garotas para ir ao Baile. Já esqueceu que suas amigas de infância estão mortas? Então vou te lembrar: Snake Fang e Blizzard morreram, sabia? Gold Rush: Olha, Nightstrike. Eu também fiquei muito mal pela morte das duas, como disse, eram minhas amigas de infância. Mas a vida continua, não posso ficar me apegado ao passado, ou vou viver sofrendo. Nightstrike: *suspira* Ahh! Você tem razão. Me desculpe! Gold Rush: Eu sei que Snake foi minha namorada e Blizzard gostava de mim, como você disse, e eu respeito isso, aliás, só estou te convidando para o Baile. Nightstrike fica pensativa por instantes. Nightstrike: *sorri* Tudo bem! Eu aceito! Gold Rush: *sorri* Aê! Isso vai ser demais. Gold Rush coloca a pulseira do baile na pata de Nightstrike. Logo depois, Hydra está correndo pelos corredores do colégio. Hydra: Se Peaches e Razorback acham que vou ficar sem companhia para o Baile, estão completamente enganados. Hydra continua correndo até que encontra alguém específico. E vai até ele. Hydra: Stone Hill!! Já tem par para o Baile? Stone Hill: Er...Não. Mas... Hydra: Então você vai comigo! Stone Hill: Na verdade, eu ia convidar a Sphinx e... Hydra: Não! A Sphinx gosta de um cara do 1ª ano. Você vai comigo. Stone Hill: Ah, é...Então, tudo bem!! Hydra: Cadê a pulseira do Baile? Stone Hill: Está aqui! Hydra toma a pulseira dele e coloca em sua própria pata. Mais tarde, as quatro amigas se reúnem na classe para a aula do 4º Período. Shockwave: Ok! Hoje era o último dia para convidar alguém para o Baile, e como ninguém convidou nós, acho que vamos todas juntas, não é? Nightstrike, Javelin e Hydra ficam sem graça. Javelin: Malz, Shockz! Mas o Charge me convidou! Javelin mostra a pulseira. Hydra: Como o Razorback preferiu ir com aquela oferecida, eu fiquei disponível, e o Stone Hill veio até mim implorando para eu ir com ele. Hydra também mostra a pulseira. Shockwave: *chateada* Oh! Ok! Nightstrike: Olha Shock. O Gold Rush me convidou, mas eu vou cancelar para ficar com você. Shockwave: Não, Nightstrike! Por favor, não faça isso! Vou odiar se você deixar de ir acompanhada só por causa de mim. Shockwave sorri. Shockwave: Não se preocupem. Vou ficar bem! Cap. 3 Dia 21 de Março / 1º dia da Primavera / Noite do Baile em Red Fields High School. Kraken chega de carro e deixa Hydra e Stone Hill na porta do Colégio. Hydra: Obrigada, big brother! Kraken: Tchau irmãzinha. Divirta-se. Kraken vai embora. Hydra avista Peaches e Razorback chegando e ela fecha a cara. Peaches olha para o lado e avista Hydra, e sorri para ela. Hydra mantém uma expressão séria e abraça Stone Hill. Stone Hill: Ei! Calma aí, Hydra. Hydra: Vamos entrar logo, dançar e encher a cara de mojito. Stone Hill: Sabe que as bebidas daqui não tem álcool, não é? Hydra: Sim! Mas vou beber tanto mojito que vou ficar embriagada de qualquer forma. Stone Hill: Você é maluca. Do ladro de dentro do Salão do Baile. Shockwave se aproxima e avista Javelin mais Depth Charge dançando na pista. Shockwave suspira e faz uma expressão triste. Logo em seguida, Dustbowl mais o par dela se aproximam de Shockwave. Dustbowl: E aí?! Eu saiba que você não ia conseguir um par, mas não imaginava que fosse tola o suficiente para vir sozinha. Shockwave: *brava* Vai para o inferno, Dustbowl. Dustbowl: *sorri* Divirta-se. Se é que vai conseguir, sua fracassada. O par de Dustbowl vira para ela. Wrist Cut: Bora lá, gata! Vamos agitar essa festa. Dustbowl: Yeah! Vamos lá. Os dois saem Um pouco depois, no decorrer do Baile. Vários casais estão dançando uma música mais agitada que logo depois muda para uma música mais lenta e romântica. (nota: Imaginar a música que derem vontade.) Peaches e Razorback. Peaches: Olha Razor. Essa é uma música mais lenta, dá para dançar mais juntinhos. Razorback: Bom! É verdade. Peaches se junta mais à Razorback. Hydra vê a cena e sente muito ciúmes. Então ela se aproxima mais de Stone Hill também. Stone Hill: Ei! Já falei para ter calma! Nighstrike e Gold Rush. Gold Rush: Essa música é muito boa! Nightstrike começa a sentir umas dores. Nightstrike: Ai! É sim...ai! Gold Rush: Algum problema? Nightstrike: Não! Tudo bem! Só vou lá fora um pouco tomar um pouco de ar. Com licença Gold Rush: Tudo bem! Nightstrike vai até o pátio, do lado de fora do Salão. Nightstrike: Nossa! Que pontadas na cabeça são essas? Ainda na música lenta e romântica. Peaches e Razorback. Peaches: Sabe Razorback. Essa música me lembra nós dois. Não acha? Razorback: Sim ela é bem bonita e... Razorback percebe que Peaches olhava em seus olhos e ele fica um pouco sem graça. Razorback: Bom. É que... Peaches: Por favor, não diga mais nada! Peaches se aproxima mais e beija Razorback. Ele se assusta mas aceita o beijo. Logo Hydra repara na cena e fica chocada. Hydra: *abalada* O quê? Stone Hill: "O quê" o quê? Hydra empurra Stone Hill e sai correndo para fora do Salão. Hydra vai até outro pátio (diferente de Nightstrike), ela senta em um banco e começa a chorar. Shockwave que estava nesse mesmo local, repara na amiga. Shockwave: *confusa* Hydra? No pátio onde Nightstrike está. Ela está sentada em um banco e respirando profundamente. Nightstrike: Aiai. Minha cabeça já está melhor. Então de repente, uma pônei acompanhada de mais quatro pôneis machos, se aproxima dela. Voz feminina familiar: Bela noite, não é? Nightstrike olha e avista que a pônei é a Lighthouse. Nightstrike: O que foi, Lighthouse? Lighthouse: Vim fazer você devolver o que me pertence. Nightstrike: Eu já te disse que não tenho nada que é seu. Nightstrike fica preocupada. Nightstrike: *em pensamento* Será que ela está falando da Dimensional Jewel? Não. Isso não teria sentido algum. Lighthouse: Já que você se faz de besta, eu vou dizer... Nightstrike fica atenta. Lighthouse: Devolva minha irmã. Nightstrike: *assusta* O quê? Continua... - Bom pessoal. Mais uma Parte vai se encerrando por aqui. Espero mesmo que vocês tenham gostado e possam deixar seus comentários dizendo o que acharam. O feedback de vocês é algo muito gratificante e importante para mim. Então se possível, deixem suas opiniões, se tiver algo que não gostaram, não precisam ficar sem jeito de falar, podem "descer a lenha" a vontade. =) Muito obrigado, pessoal. Até a próxima. =)=) Categoria:Entradas em blogues